


kaleidoscope

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut, Summer Love, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: it's summer! it's pride! here are some beach lesbians inspired by the Kaleidoscope music video because i love it a lot! enjoy!!





	kaleidoscope

Before her transition- and indeed, sometimes even during it- Courtney had hated the beach. She’d been constantly worried that people were looking at her, judging her, seeing through her carefully-curated exterior to see that she was a fraud or a fake. That was a long time ago, however, and that mindset was long gone. Now, the beach was her sanctuary, a place of peace, where she could soak up the sun and listen to the waves and feel free. It was a beautiful day, sunny and warm, and she was going to enjoy it for all it was worth.

She was musing on these thoughts as she walked down to the place where concrete ended and sand began, making eye contact with a blonde girl as she passed. The other girl smiled at her, shamelessly checking her out as they crossed paths; she was tall and tanned and carrying a penny board, and Courtney couldn’t help but blush. What a cutie.

Realizing she’d forgotten her beach towel in her car, Courtney turned back to head in the direction of the car park.  _ Whew, _ she thought as she closed the trunk of her car, towel tucked under her arm,  _ that would’ve been a pain if I’d remembered any later. _ She kept her eyes on the horizon as she walked back, mesmerized by the sparkling water and the white sandy beach. Out of nowhere, she collided head-on with a body and fell flat on her ass.

“Oh my god, fuck, I’m so sorry!”

Courtney looked up to see the pretty blonde from before, crouching in front of her and offering her hand.

“It’s okay. I need to look where I’m going, I guess,” she said, cracking a smile as the girl helped her up. Noticing that her board was slowly rolling away, Court dashed after it and scooped it up, returning it to its owner with a shy smile.

“Thanks. I really am sorry.” She tucked a lock of long blonde hair behind her ear nervously, and Courtney noticed that she had pink stiletto nails and a few finger tattoos. When she looked up to make eye contact, she realized that the girl was looking at her chest, and blushed when she was caught. “I promise I’m not staring at your boobs,” she rushed out. “That’s a really pretty necklace.”

“There’s not much to stare at,” Courtney smiled. “But I wouldn’t have minded if you were.”

“Oh.” She smiled, reaching out to hold Courtney’s necklace between her fingers curiously, almost as if she wasn’t completely aware that she was doing it.

“It’s a kaleidoscope.”

The blonde’s nose wrinkled in confusion and god, it was adorable. “What?”

Courtney smiled and pointed to her necklace, her fingertips brushing against the blonde’s. “It’s a kaleidoscope,” she repeated. “A really tiny one. Wanna look through it?” She watched the girl hold it up to her eye, noticing that her eyes were dark brown, almost black.

“Wow. That’s really pretty.”

“Gorgeous,” Courtney agreed, though she wasn’t talking about the view through the kaleidoscope. The girl noticed and flushed again, biting her lip.

“What’s your name?”

“Courtney. Yours?”

“Alaska,” she answered, “Like the state.”

“That’s really pretty,” Courtney smiled. “It fits you.”

Alaska smiled back. “Thanks. I guess you’ll be wanting to get back to your friends, but it was nice meeting you.”

“It’s just me, actually,” Courtney admitted, perhaps a little too eagerly. “I usually come here by myself. It’s really nice to just…”

“Take it all in?” Alaska suggested.

“Exactly!”

“So you’re here alone,” Alaska stated. It wasn’t a question, but Courtney nodded anyway. “Good,” Alaska said, a mysterious little smile playing on her full lips. “I could use the company.”

They walked down to the beach together- or, rather, Courtney walked and Alaska skated. She was good at it, clearly, and Courtney was almost a little jealous.

As if able to sense her thoughts, Alaska stopped abruptly and kicked her board into her hand.

“Wanna try?”

Courtney shook her head, not wanting to make a total fool of herself in front of this super-hot girl. “I’ve never done it.” Alaska shrugged, and Courtney hated herself for noticing the way her biceps rippled.

“There’s a first time for everything,” she answered, taking Courtney’s hand. “C’mon, I’ll help you. If you’re not into it, we can stop. Just try it?”

Hell, Courtney couldn’t resist those big brown doe eyes. She conceded, and Alaska clapped her hands in excitement, dragging Courtney behind her to an empty stretch of concrete covered in bright, colorful graffiti. She placed her board on the ground, encouraging Courtney to plant one foot on it and showing her how to push off. Court fell the first time, but Alaska was quick, and managed to catch her. The second time, she managed to get both feet on the board and travel a few unsteady feet before losing her balance. Alaska seemed delighted by her efforts, and Courtney would fall off the penny board a thousand times if it meant seeing her smile like that.

“Here, let me help,” Alaska offered, placing her hands on Courtney’s waist to steady her as she made another attempt. Her hands were strong yet gentle, holding her just enough to keep her balance but not enough to push her, and Courtney felt butterflies in her stomach. With Alaska’s help, she managed to find her center of balance and stay on the board without falling, and soon Alaska was running after her, laughing into the wind as Courtney mastered the basics and skated down the sidewalk.

They stopped at the steps that led down to the sand, walking down them together and scoping out a spot to put their towels. When Alaska kicked off her combat boots-  _ Combat boots? On the beach?- _ and her jeans, Courtney couldn’t help but stare. She was so damned pretty, her legs impossibly long and slender, the high cut of her American flag bathing suit making them appear even longer. With her height and her relatively flat chest, Courtney wondered fleetingly if Alaska was a girl like her. Any semblance of rational thought disappeared, however, when Alaska turned around to set her clothing down on her towel;  _ holy shit, _ Court thought,  _ this girl has a perfect fucking arse. _

Alaska caught her staring and wiggled her hips. “See something you like?” she teased, pulling her long blonde locks into a high ponytail. Courtney blushed as she took off her own shorts and her cropped jacket, not saying a word. “God, you’re even prettier than I thought,” Alaska breathed, eyes sweeping over Courtney’s bikini-clad form. Courtney held back a smile as she smoothed down her plaits, reaching out for Alaska’s hand to give it a squeeze.

“Last one to the water is a rotten kangaroo!” she called, taking off in the direction of the waves.

“That’s so Aussie!” Alaska laughed, sprinting behind her to try and make up for Court’s head start. Courtney was no match for her long legs and athletic figure, and Alaska made it to the water way before she did, splashing her playfully when she arrived only moments after.

“You’re faster than I thought,” she laughed, a little short of breath. “I didn’t think this through.”

“You can make it up to me by coming into the water,” Alaska grinned back, holding out her hands. Courtney took them, gingerly stepping into the water and yelping when the cold waves lapped at her ankles. Alaska laughed. “Come on, it’s not that bad!”

“It’s coooold,” Court whined as she waded out to where Alaska stood, the water knee-deep for her and nearly thigh-deep for Courtney. Alaska pulled her close, pressing up against her body.

“I’ll warm you up.”

Alaska’s skin  _ was _ warm, and she was tall and lean and soft against Courtney’s smaller frame, her arms wrapping around the tiny girl and feeling bare skin on bare skin. It was so nice to have Alaska’s hands skimming down her waist, resting on her hips, trailing down to her thighs…

“You’re so fucking cute,” Alaska murmured with a smile, and Courtney blushed.

“Thank you…”

“You were right, by the way,” she continued in the same low murmur, and Courtney found herself short of breath again from the sultry tone of Alaska’s voice. “This water is cold as hell,” she finished in her regular voice, reaching down to splash Courtney playfully.

“You’re the  _ worst! _ ” Courtney half-giggled, half-shrieked, splashing Alaska back.

“I said you were right!” Alaska protested, shielding herself from Courtney’s retaliation. She scampered out of Court’s reach, running through the waves with Courtney not far behind. There was something so  _ freeing _ about running across the beach with Alaska, her laughter ringing in the air and harmonizing with Courtney’s own. She felt like she was on top of the world, and Alaska was there with her.

“Race you back to the towels!” Court shouted again, now that she knew just how competitive Alaska was. This time, her head start was too great for Alaska to catch up, and she made it there before the leggy blonde did.

“You’re mean,” Alaska pouted as she plopped down onto her towel.

“You’re a big baby,” she replied, and Alaska pouted harder, sticking out her tongue. “See?” Courtney snickered, “Baby.”

“Ooh, call me baby again,” Alaska purred, pretending to lean forward seductively. Courtney rolled her eyes and began reapplying her sunblock.

“Will you stop pouting at me if I buy you an ice cream?” Courtney teased. “I can’t handle those puppy dog eyes.” Alaska crossed her arms, turning away to hide the fact that she was smiling.

“Maybe.”

“What would seal the deal?”

Alaska turned back toward her, grinning widely. “Two scoops.”

It was Alaska’s suggestion that they share a cone, and Courtney admitted with a little embarrassment that she didn’t eat ice cream as she was vegan. Alaska’s eyes lit up, and she looked incredibly proud of herself when she presented the idea that they get sorbet instead. Courtney bought the sorbet cone while Alaska sunbathed and watched over their belongings, and the younger blonde looked delighted when Courtney reappeared with an already-melty cone.

“I can’t believe you actually got two scoops.”

“Raspberry and mango,” Courtney answered. “Are you gonna have some first or should I? I don’t want my hand to get all sticky with melted sorbet.”

“If you insist that someone has to…” Alaska grinned, darting forward to lick up the melting sorbet from the cone. They took turns sharing the frozen treat, and it was hard to ignore the tension between them as they were in such close proximity to one another. Neither of them quite knew who closed the gap first, but suddenly they were kissing, slow and open-mouthed, tasting sorbet on each other’s tongues. The kiss was sticky and sweet and Alaska moaned blissfully against Courtney’s mouth, enjoying everything about this moment. They only broke apart when Courtney cursed under her breath; the melting sorbet had finally ended up dripping onto her hand. She swapped the cone into her other hand, but before she could grab a napkin, Alaska’s tongue was dragging over her skin, licking up the melted sorbet. Courtney’s heart raced as Alaska made steady eye contact with her, sucking on two of Courtney’s fingers, where the sorbet hadn’t even dripped.  _ Fuck. _

Alaska pulled away with a sultry smile, stealing the cone out of Courtney’s other hand and proceeding to lick the sorbet in the filthiest way Courtney had ever seen in her life. She couldn’t help but blush as she watched Alaska finish off the cone; she obviously knew exactly what she was doing to Courtney, and she was clearly quite smug about it.

“Thank you for buying,” Alaska said breathily, depositing herself into Courtney’s lap and throwing her arms around her neck. Courtney was near-frozen as Alaska ground against her lap shamelessly, pressing sticky kisses to her cheeks.

“A-Alaska…”

The taller girl pulled back, looking earnestly into Courtney’s eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I… It’s good, just… Not here, maybe?” She gestured to the beach full of people, and Alaska giggled, dismounting her lap.

“Right. I kinda forgot. You make me feel like we’re alone.”

“I come here a lot, there’s this little spot on some rocks, by a waterfall… We could go there if you wanna be alone.”

“I’ll do whatever you want me to if it means we get to keep making out,” Alaska said simply, blissfully unaware of the way her words made desire twist in Courtney’s stomach. They packed up their towels and got dressed again, and Courtney took Alaska’s hand to lead her to the secluded spot. Getting across the rocks was a little tricky, so not many people bothered, much preferring the soft sandy beach. They could be completely and utterly alone.

The little rocky outcrop was, as Court had suspected, completely vacant. The only sounds were the waterfall and the birds, and it was clear from her expression that Alaska was in love with Courtney’s secret place.

“I love that we can still see the ocean from here.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Court answered, sitting down on the edge of a rock that jutted over a sparkling tide pool. “It’s one of my favorite spots.”

“It’s beautiful,” Alaska agreed wistfully, dropping her bag and sitting beside Courtney, allowing the older girl to lean into her and rest her head on her shoulder. Their legs intertwined and Courtney took Alaska’s hand, perfectly content to be sharing the view with her.

Courtney felt Alaska reach down, and she sat up with a grin. “If you’re about to splash me again, I’ll kill you,” she threatened emptily, and Alaska shrieked with laughter as she allowed the water in her cupped hands to rain down on Courtney. “Alaska!”

“You looked like you needed to cool down,” Alaska said innocently, “I was helping!”

“Sure you were,” Courtney grumbled, finding it impossible to hide her grin. Alaska mirrored her grin, leaning in to kiss her again, softer this time. No one was watching them, so Court could take as much time as she liked kissing Alaska, not having to worry about rude stares. Alaska shucked off her jeans between kisses, giving the excuse that she was hot, but by the way she was trying to pull Courtney to lay on top of her on the rocks, it was obvious what she was trying to do.

“I should’ve worn a bikini,” she breathed as Courtney lavished her neck with kisses, leaving a few love bites here and there. Court chuckled at that, stopping Alaska as she moved to take her entire one-piece off.

“This isn’t a nude beach,” she laughed softly, and Alaska pouted.

“I know, I just… I want you,” she admitted, squirming a little against the warm rock. Courtney smiled and lay down beside her, cuddling up to her as her fingers crept down Alaska’s body. She pulled the crotch of her bathing suit aside, and Alaska gasped shamelessly. “Please…” Courtney kept kissing her, deep and slow, as her fingers parted Alaska’s folds and found her already wet and wanting.

“You weren’t joking about wanting me, huh?” she hummed in the younger girl’s ear, and Alaska whined in desperation and embarrassment.

“No… I want you so bad, Courtney…”

“There’s only so much we can do in a semi-public area,” Courtney teased her, dipping down to collect Alaska’s wetness and spread it all over her slit. Alaska gasped, her breath coming out in little pants and whines as Courtney slowly, languidly rubbed her clit, trailing kisses down her neck.

“Please, please, please,” Alaska breathed, arching into Courtney’s touch, impossibly aroused by the lazy way that Courtney was getting her off.  _ Fuck, she’s so fucking hot. _ “You’re so... good at this,” she whimpered against Courtney’s lips, her thighs trembling as Courtney brought her to the edge easily. With one more deep, searing kiss, Alaska was falling off the edge, melting under Courtney’s fingertips and dissolving into pleasure.

When she came back to Earth, Courtney was replacing the crotch of her bathing suit and kissing her soundly, arms holding her close.

“You are incredible,” Alaska mumbled, basking in the afterglow. Courtney pulled away to wipe her fingers on her thigh, sitting up and admiring Alaska in her semi-liquid state.

“You’re adorable. I never asked if you lived around here or were just visiting.”

“I’m about half an hour away,” Alaska answered, basking in the sun. “You?”

“About the same,” Courtney answered. “I come here when I can, but work keeps me busy.”

“What do you do?”

Courtney shrugged. “I’m a barista right now, but I’m trying to make music work.”

“I bet you have the voice of an angel,” Alaska smiled, sitting up and twirling a lock of hair around her finger. “I’m sure you’ll make it work if you really love it.”

“I hope so too,” Courtney smiled. “What about you?”

“I’m in school for theatre.”

Court look at her in surprise. “You’re young,” she blurted out. She’d expected Alaska to be closer to her own age, with the way she carried herself and the maturity she exhibited, so Courtney was a little taken aback to hear that she was still in school when she herself had graduated with her masters degree around three years ago.

“I’m twenty-four,” Alaska laughed. “I’m finishing up my masters in music theatre.”

“That’s incredible. You’re a singer too, then?” Alaska nodded. “We should get together sometime and just… sing.”

Alaska scooted closed, her hand on Courtney’s thigh. “Mmm, or we could do… other things.”

“Didn’t I just get you off?” Courtney teased. Alaska shrugged, resting her head against her shoulder.

“I’m too hazy to come up with a good response to that.”

Court laughed. “It was that good, huh? I’ve half a mind to take you home with me and ravish you.”

“Mmm, I’m not opposed even a little bit. I took a Lyft here, if you’re offering.”

Courtney smiled at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Mind staying ‘til sunset? It’s my favorite part of beach trips.”

“I’d love to.”

The sun crept below the horizon lazily, like it was trying to make every moment between the new acquaintances last a lifetime. Even as the daylight faded, Alaska’s skin held the warmth it had soaked up all day, keeping Courtney warm and happy as they sat together on the rocks, watching the sky turn from blue to pink. When it began to sink into lavender hues, Courtney hopped off the rocks and shouldered her bag.

“Ready to go?”

Alaska stood up and took Courtney’s hand with a smile.

“With you? Anywhere.”


End file.
